Episode 09
The ninth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on March 20, 2009. The episode adapts from the Allied Forces arcs in the webcomic and published manga. Plot Summary I'm The Hero, Of Course! In the pre-opening teaser at an Allied Forces meeting, America assigns each of the other members their duty: All of them will be his "backups". Russia asks America what his role will be, for America to declare: "I'll be the hero!" Allied Forces England rejects the idea of America's strategy, proceeding to call him a "hick" and ridicule his obsession with hamburgers. America insults England's horrible cooking skills in response, causing a fight to start (much to the amusement of Russia and the chagrin of France). As France attempts to break up the fight, he mentions there are more important matters: For them to do something about their "uncool" uniforms. The other two respond in irritation that his is way too "flashy". A quick footnote (shown with a laughing chibi of France) tells us that due to that bright and gaudy uniform, he's become an easy target for his enemies. Divide And Conquer As France and England argue with each other, China finally arrives at the meeting, remarking to himself on how the Europeans always seem to be fighting. He proceeds to solve the question of how they would divide land, marking down land for himself on the blackboard, much to the annoyance of the others. After the five have calmed down, France suggests they re-plan their tactics for the war. England writes down a strategy on the blackboard of which Axis member each of the Allies will take down, leaving out America. America comments on this, to which England decides that he'll take down Japan so America would at least stay out of Europe, but as America gets out his map, he has trouble locating the country as his "World Map" only has his own homeland and no others. The exasperated others remark that "he sure is American, all right". Chibitalia pt.8 In a short segment, Holy Roman Empire asks Chibitalia to show him how to draw. As the two paint, Chibitalia helps the other child out with painting the foot of the rabbit on his canvas. As their hands touch, Holy Roman Empire becomes flustered and leaves, excusing himself to go back home. All Will Become One... In a post-credits segment, France and Russia leave the meeting, France remarking on how the other man was smiling throughout the whole thing and how "tough" he must be. Russia replies that he likes watching the others get rowdy, as he's always been alone in his vast and cold homeland. France remarks that it must be troublesome to live there, but Russia says that it won't be long until he'll never see any of their faces again. As an eerie violet aura surrounds him, he says he can feel his blood boil whenever he thinks of how all "those idiots" will beg for their very lives. Character Appearances *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia Chibitalia pt.8 *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire Voice Cast *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno English Dub Cast *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason Trivia *While the next strip in the Chibitalia arc originally introduced Hungary in the original webcomic, this episode adapts the second strip following it instead, with Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire. The published version of the arc moved Hungary's appearance to a later point, which was adapted in Episode 10. *A moment taking place after the strip, where Holy Roman Empire paints Chibitalia in "her" sleep was dropped from the published manga, and as a result is not included in the anime either. *A few events from the Allied Forces arc are skipped, presumably moved, so that Russia's conversation with France takes place after America's problem with the map. *The Allied Forces "relations map" from the manga is left out here, as it was incorporated into the plot of Episode 05. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates